Everything For You
by G-Chan
Summary: Mimi worked for Yamato for 5 years and has managed to fall in love with him not knowing.He sends her out to work undercover for a rival.The new boss is Taichi,an old sweetheart who left her years ago.Both start to fall in love with her.Who'll she choose?
1. Know Anything About

Everything For You

Prologue-Know Anything About...

Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to digimon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

The girl sighed, while twirling her hair around a finger and chewing gum. She probably should've been typing up that report, but it was hard to concentrate, especially since she had a mega handsome, rich boss with a head full of beautiful blonde hair.

'Why couldn't he have been some old, wrinkly, balding man?' The girl silently thought to herself. It wasn't just some school girl crush, as most of her friends thought. She was in love. Really in love. The girl had been working for him for over five years. At first, it really was just a crush. But she didn't really know how the falling in love part happened or exactly when. He had barely done anything to make her love him and now here she was, sitting at her desk pondering same old thoughts.

Every morning she would come in before he would and set everything up. Then he would walk in at exactly 7:45 A.M., take two steps out of the elevator, look up from whatever he was doing and run his hands through his hair, then turn and smile at her and walk into his office. His smile would warm her up. He didn't know what he did to her.

Shaking her head the girl got back to work. A while later she looked at the day's planner and pressed a buzzer.

"Mr. Ishida?" She said into the little box.

"Yes, Mimi...?" Answered back a man's voice.

"You have a meeting with the head of the company in a half hour."

"Ok. Thanks."

"You wanted to see me Jyou?" Mr.Ishida asked, while closing the door behind him.

"Yeah...I did, Yamato. Have you heard of this Taichi Yagami ?" Jyou asked.

"Yeah. He's supposedly the hottest thing around in the business world right now."

"Yeah. Well he just took away two of our clients today. Eleven, total, in the last month."

"He's only been around for a few months and he's already that good, huh?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know how he's doing it. We're the biggest and best advertising company in Japan." Jyou rubbed his temples. "Any idea of how we can find out more about him or how he's doing all of this?"

"It'd be good if we had someone working over there, undercover..." Yamato said to himself.

"You know what? That gives me a great idea. Did you know that he doesn't have a secretary? He's been doing all the filing and what not himself. I bet you he's out there looking for one right now, since he's made a name for himself and has more work than ever." Jyou said.

"Hm..." Yamato tapped his chin. Then as if a lightbulb clicked over his head he started to explain his plan to Jyou.

It was probably a little over six when Yamato got back to his office. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his suitcase. On his way out of the office he saw Mimi grabbing her things to leave also.

"Hey what're you doing for dinner?" Yamato asked. Mimi didn't look up. After grabbing her bag, she headed for the elevator. Yamato walked after her and repeated the question. And still, there was no response.

"Are you ignoring me, Mimi?" Yamato asked after the elevator doors closed.

"Huh? Um..Of course not! Why would I do something like that?" Mimi asked wide-eyed.

"Well I asked you twice about what you were doing for dinner and you really didn't give me an answer."

"I thought you were talking to someone." Mimi replied scratching her head.

"You're the only secretary I have. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Um...I'm not doing anything for dinner." Mimi answered his first question a little embarrassed. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Good. You can come with me to dinner tonight."

"What?" Mimi asked, not sure if she heard correctly. By now, Mimi's heart was practically pounding out of her chest.

"You can come with me to dinner tonight." Yamato said then laughed. "You ought to have your ears checked."

Mimi's face turned red. Were her dreams coming true? It couldn't be. There had to be some catch. Fate was not this nice.

"By the way...Know anything about this Taichi Yagami?" Yamato added.

Mimi slapped her forehead as Yamato stared at her. She knew it! There had to be something. She just wasn't sure what that something had to do with Taichi. What did she know about Taichi Yagami? 'He was my high school sweetheart before he grew up and decided that I didn't fit into his life plan...' Mimi thought to herself, while staring at the elevator numbers, a little saddened, not answering Yamato's last question. 'This silence is a bit uncomfortable...' Yamato thought to himself.

Author's Notes-Yay! I've started to write another story. This'll be a triangle as you can probably tell already. I'm not really sure who Mimi's gonna be ending up with. Do you think I should do a voting thing or just write alternate endings? Thanks for reading. Please review ! - 08/10/04


	2. Interview

Everything For You

Chapter1-Interview

Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to digimon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Mimi sighed as she looked up at the tall building. She was nervous. Interviews always made her nervous. In fact...She didn't do a very good job when she applied for her current job. 'I'm so glad Sora knows people..I love that woman.' Mimi thought to herself. Sora was like her hero, coming to her aid when she needed it most, getting her a job and giving her shelter when she was down on her luck. Why was she going to an interview anyway?

It all started exactly one week ago when her boss, Yamato, that sexy,sexy man, invited her to dinner. He didn't waste any time. While they were driving to the restaurant, he explained the current situation. Just as they sat down to a table, he explained the plan that he volunteered her for. And now...Here she was, an undercover employee keeping tabs on Mr. Taichi Yagami, if he hired her. Wasn't doing that kind of stuff illegal? 'Gee...I hope not.' Mimi wiped her forehead. 'Great. I'm sweating already. I hope I put on enough deodorant. What am I standing around for? I'll be late. Why am I still talking to myself? Oh no! I am late!'

And with that, Mimi ran across the busy street, almost got hit twice, tripped on the curb, and got her briefcase stuck in the turning doors. She finally yanked out the darn thing and went to the elevator. The ride up calmed her a bit. After the doors opened to the floor she wanted, Mimi began to run again. A lady sitting at a desk called out her name.

'Oh good. I'm not late. Why am I still moving?' Mimi failed to see the wet floors and running in high heels which was probably was not the best thing to do.

"Mimi Tachikawa?" The lady repeated.

"Heeeeeere!" Mimi wailed as she skidded by. "Oof..." Mimi grunted as she was stopped by a wall. 'At least I didn't fall on my butt...' Mimi thought as she straightened her skirt and patted her hair, carefully walking towards the lady at the desk. The lady stared at her strangely. Mimi gave her a warm smile.

"In there." She pointed.

"Thank you." Mimi replied. Mimi began to open her briefcase pulling out various papers as she headed towards the door. As she reached for the door knob, someone else opened it from the other side.

"Is the next person coming in or-" The next words were drowned out by the sound of someone falling backwards. 'Could this day possibly get any worse?' Mimi asked herself as she looked her soiled dress and papers that were all over the floor. 'This was exactly like the day I applied for a job at Mr. Ishida's office. I can't do anything right, today. Today of all days, when Mr. Ishida is counting on me. And now I bumped into someone, probably important, who knows Yagami and will say something and lessen my chances of getting the job...' Mimi thought as she began to collect her papers off of the floor.

"Here...I'll help you get them." Said the voice of the someone she bumped into. After collecting all the papers, the man held out his hand and apologized for making her fall.

"It's okay." Mimi said quietly.

"Are you ready to start the interview?" He asked. Mimi nodded, handing him the folder, and looked up. 'Taichi....' She thought. They went into the office. Taichi closed the door and then went to sit at his desk. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Taichi still didn't look at her face. He busily looked through the folder.

"You're the first person today, that actually qualifies for this position." He chuckled. Mimi smiled hearing something good.

"Sorry about ruining your dress Miss..." Taichi began without looking up.

"Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi finished for him.

"Mimi?" Taichi finally looked up. His eyes widened with delight. "What a small world. I haven't seen you in the longest time. How long has it been?"

"Five or six years." Mimi answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming. And being quiet all this time without telling me until I asked you?" Taichi laughed genuinely happy to see someone from his past.

"Well...I thought you'd know...Seeing as how my name is on the folder and papers and all." Mimi answered dryly.

"Hehe..." Taichi laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"You know what? You're hired. You start tomorrow." Taichi said.

"Really? Oh this is wonderful!" Mimi jumped for joy. After seeing Taichi stare at her, she sat back down. 'Maybe I should've waited until I was outside...'

"We should catch up on old times sometime." Taichi said.

"Yeah...We should. Well thank you again." Mimi said happily. Taichi extended his hand for a handshake, but got a hug from Mimi instead. 'She still wears the same perfume...Odd that I remember that...' Taichi thought to himself.

Mimi couldn't contain her excitement.

"Despite all the bad things that has happened to me today...I have succeeded and completed the task that was given to me!" Mimi said to herself as she walked out of the building.

Author's Notes-Sorry, it took so long for the second chapter. This one was small and a bit boring. Oh well. I hope I didn't make Mimi too much of a clutz in this one. It'll only last for this chapter. It'll get more interesting hopefully. Thanks for reading. Please review. P.S. If you just want to flame, don't review at all unless there is actually something constructive that you have to say. 12/29/04


	3. Competition

Everything For You

Chapter2-Competition

Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to digimon.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Yamato walked out of the elevator and looked up. He sighed. 'This place has sure gotten boring without Mimi...' He didn't have too much to file on his own. It had been a couple of weeks since Mimi had started working for Taichi Yagami and it was Yamato's job to keep tabs and find out information from Mimi, so he was not given too much work.

Yamato sat in his office tapping the desk. The truth was that he never really noticed the presence Mimi brought to the office space, but now that she was gone...There really was something missing. 'What did I feel like before she started working for me? Was it really this quiet and boring?' Yamato asked himself. 'Well...At least I get to talk with her tomorrow night and see if she has any new information.'

Later that day, Yamato had a meeting with Jyou again to discuss a few things. There, Yamato got to meet his new temporary secretary. Since Mimi hadn't had too much information, Yamato was going to be given assignments like before. Then it was decided that his new secretary would be introduced to Mimi at dinner time tomorrow.

Mimi stared at the wall in front of her. The work day was almost over. She sighed. Her eyes had a dreamy look about them. Taichi walked past her.

"Mimi? Time to go!" Taichi said. 'She always gets this way when it's Friday. I wonder why...'

"Huh? I mean..Yeah. Okay..." Mimi said and quickly grabbed her coat and got into the elevator next to Taichi. She was grinning to herself. 'Yamato said he had something to tell me. I wonder what it could be. I feel so happy. I enjoy having dinner with him so much. But he never talks about anything but business...'

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Taichi asked, breaking Mimi's train of thought.

"I'm going out." Mimi replied.

"You go out every Friday." Taichi simply stated.

"Mm-hm..."

"Do you go out to eat with anyone in particular?" Taichi asked.

"Mm-hm..." Came Mimi's short reply again. 'That's why she always gets like that on Fridays.' Taichi noted to himself.

"Is it something serious?" Taichi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked in confusion. Why was Taichi so interested in asking her so many questions about her life all of a sudden?

"Friend? Boyfriend?" Taichi clarified.

"Um...Just a friend." Mimi answered and then saw Taichi let out a sigh. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was a sigh of relief. Mimi didn't think too much of it.

Mimi walked into the restaurant and handed her coat to the person at the door. Before she could get to the table reserved for her, Mimi saw Yamato there with another woman. She had short red hair that seemed to glow in the atmosphere lighted with candles. Her eyes shined and her skin was slightly tanned, but Mimi still couldn't see her face too well. 'She's beautiful...' Mimi thought as her heart sank, dreading what news was to come.

Yamato turned his head and saw Mimi standing off in the distance. He waved to her. She made her way to the table. He got up and pulled a chair out for her. 'He's such a gentleman...' Mimi said, feeling a little better.

"Sora Takenouchi...This is Mimi Tachikawa, my secretary. Mimi, this is Sora. She's taking your place until you return." Yamato introduced them.

"Sora!" Mimi exclaimed and the two got up and hugged each other.

"You two know each other?" Yamato asked.

"Of course. She's the one that landed me the job I have!" Mimi said happily. Mimi was a bit relieved that Sora was someone she knew and was only temporarily taking her place at the office, but her mind was still not at ease.

'She's so pretty. They seem like they have so much chemistry between them. They're going to get together. She's going to take him away from me...Wait...What am I talking about? He was never mine to begin with. And Sora's my friend. She knows how I feel about him.' Mimi sighed dejectedly.

"Is something wrong, Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Oh...Uh...It's nothing. Just a bit tired, is all." Mimi said as the waiter began to take their orders. No new information was given from Mimi. Taichi hadn't been very busy, so there was not much following to do. It was beginning to make Mimi worry a bit. If there really was no secret to his ways then they were wasting their time. Mimi pondered to herself while the other two were discussing how office papers were prepared.

Yamato had looked a little disappointed after hearing this from Mimi. He would have to face Jyou Monday morning and explain that there was nothing again.

"I'm sorry..." Mimi apologized.

"It's not your fault." Yamato said as he put his hand her shoulder. Mimi's heart began to beat a little faster. 'The affect he has over me can get annoying...Calm down, Mimi...All he did was put his hand on your shoulder.' Mimi thought.

"Maybe he's just looking for new clients." Yamato said to himself.

"Well...He did say he was going on a trip soon. In about a month. He didn't get much information on it yet though." Mimi said. Sora sat there and watched the two talk. She felt a bit left out, but she was new. It was expected.

Having nothing to do, Sora sat there and examined Yamato, trying to figure out what Mimi saw in him. He was something to look at. He had beautiful blonde hair, broad shoulders. He was tall, had clear blue eyes. Yamato turned and saw Sora staring at him, and smiled at her. Sora smiled back, her face a light red hue. Mimi narrowed her eyes, having seen the exchange between the two.

'I'm jealous that he smiled at Sora. If I ever got with him, would I be the crazy girlfriend type of person? I hope not. Like I need more competition competing for Yamato's heart...Sora wouldn't do that to me...' Mimi thought as the dinner ended. Mimi grabbed her coat and put it on. She shivered, and began walking home.

Author's Notes-Short, boring chapter. Yeah...The point of this chapter was to just introduce Sora. I'm not sure what role she's going to play. Maybe this'll be a love square. Hehe. Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. 02/24/05

Xymi Angel Ghost-You're so kind! You always review all my stories. I'd like to thank you. Your comments always make me feel better. When are you going to update your stories!

SoratoFan-Yes...I'd like to thank you also, for reviewing every single story I have put out. Though I don't understand your comments most of the time...Thanks for reviewing any way.


	4. I was a jerk

Everything for You

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Digimon.

Mimi quickened her pace. 'I'm so tired...' Work had been easy the first few weeks, but suddenly, a ton of paperwork appeared out of nowhere on her desk the last couple of days. To keep up with the deadlines Taichi had set, she took what she hadn't finished, brought them home, finished them, and sent them out herself. 'The worst part is that I still haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Just a few clients popping in here and there. More paperwork. And I haven't had dinner with Yamato in two weeks.'

Yamato didn't see a point to having dinners every week to discuss nothing. He said that Mimi should contact him when she really did have something. 'It just goes to show how one-sided our relationship is...' Mimi almost chuckled at how foolish she seemed.

The elevator dinged. It was her floor. Mimi sighed and walked to her desk. Before she could properly put her things down, Taichi buzzed her.

"Hey, Mimi? Can you come into my office for a couple of minutes? I have about 10 more stacks for you. Since you were doing so well, I decided to volunteer you for everyone else's files."

"Okay. I'm coming." Mimi put her stuff down. 'Why me?' She trudged towards the office door and then knocked.

"Come in!" Just as she walked in, a flurry of shredded paper and what looked like confetti flew into her face.

"SURPRISE!" Mimi started coughing, choking on the confetti.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry Mimi!" Taichi exclaimed as he pat her back trying to help her cough up the confetti. After she could finally breathe again Mimi laughed, "It's okay. It was my fault for taking a breath at the wrong time."

"Um...Anyway," Taichi began as he picked out shreds of paper from Mimi's hair.

"This was supposed to turn out better. I wanted to surprise you with some muffins and thank you for the great job you've been doing with all this work I dumped on you. Oh and it's our one month anniversary." Mimi smiled.

"That was quite thoughtful of you, but you DO pay me for doing this stuff. And muffins? You know I'm a cake kind of girl."

"Well...Let me make it up to you. We can celebrate the one month thing with dinner tonight."

"Um..."

"Come on. We haven't spent any time together yet. I have no idea what you've been up to all these years. We can use the dinner to catch up. And I've got details to that new client. We can talk about that if you want."

"Okay. Fine." Mimi laughed. 'There's no harm in having dinner with an old...Friend. Right?'

"Hey Sora. How's everything going over there?"

"Eh...You know how it is Mimi. Stuck in between odd jobs. Just trying to pay off the school loans."

"I'm sure you're going to hit it big. You have a great sense of fashion."

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed. So what's new with you?"

"I'm going to dinner with Taichi tonight."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We're just catching up on old times."

"Just be careful Mimi. I already thought it was a bad idea that you were going to work for him."

"Oh Sora. You worry too much. I'm not crazy emotional anymore. I'm older and more mature now."

"Okay..If you say so. I gotta get back to work. Talk to you soon. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

"So...What HAVE you been up to all these years?" Taichi asked as he buttered his bread.

"Um...Not much. Just working. That's pretty much it. You?"

"Trying to make a name for myself."

"Yeah..." Mimi said as she dug into her salad.

"Um.." Taichi mumbled as he realized what that comment brought back.

"I want to apologize about that. I was stupid and mean. I should've handled it better." Taichi randomly blurted in the middle of dessert. The whole dinner didn't turn out so great. Instead of having a great time talking about everything, it had been quiet until then.

"It's okay Taichi. We weren't in the same place. I was hurt and all but I understood where you were coming from." Mimi replied quietly and looked back down at her cake. The bill then came. Taichi and Mimi both reached for it.

"I'll pay for it." Taichi said.

"No...I will." Mimi insisted.

"Mimi...I know what you get paid. Believe me...Let me pay." Mimi looked at the bill and then nervously smiled.

"Yeah...Maybe you should get this one. I'll get the next one." Mimi then passed the bill to Taichi who just laughed.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Taichi stopped and turned to Mimi.

"I'm serious. I was a jerk and..." He was cut off by Mimi putting her hand over his mouth.

"You know how you can make it up to me?" Mimi asked still keeping her hand over his mouth. Taichi shook his head no.

"You can give me a raise so I can actually afford paying the bill next time." Mimi smiled. Taichi pointed to her hand, still over his mouth.

"I'm not moving it until you agree to at least consider it." Taichi nodded yes.

"You're still the same light-hearted person after all these years..."

"Yeah. I'm leaving for China next week to meet with the new client we've been talking about for like a month and another potential client. I'm going to leave a list of things that have to be done. I'm sorry I can't bring you. Maybe next time." Taichi explained.

"Ahaha...That's okay. I'm sure I'm not missing anything much. Just boring meetings right?" Mimi looked at Taichi as she got up out of the chair.

"That's what you think." Taichi said and smirked.

'Hm...I wonder what he meant by than. It won't be too long before I find out all your secrets! Muhahahaha...Ah...I'm such a dork. Well, at least I'll get to see Yamato then.'

Author's Notes- Another sort of slow chapter. Just wanted to show some interaction between Mimi and Taichi. Sorry for such the long, LONG break in between updates. 8/13/2006


End file.
